


日落之后

by Linlin_940322



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linlin_940322/pseuds/Linlin_940322
Summary: 身为人类恶魔猎人的但丁却拥有两位吸血鬼亲人。他渴望保护他们。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 吸血鬼AU  
> 架空背景，略参考巫师3设定
> 
> 吸血鬼Vergil+吸血鬼Nero X 人类猎人 Dante

佛度那迎来了它不知道第几个傍晚。

有着稀有发色的男人顺着泥泞的小道骑着马来到城外路边那座破旧的酒馆边。这里刚下过一场雨，现在只是短暂的停歇，血色的夕阳告诉翻身下马的男人晚上也许风雨只会变得更大。

“应该找个地方落脚了，我可不想变成莫里森家那只被牛一蹄子踹下河的小傻狗。”  
他嘀咕了一句，在老板娘推开门用引火棒点燃蜡烛的同时闪身进了酒馆。

酒馆里倒是很热闹，那一群莽夫本应该在门口拿着拳头打着玩，直到某一方被打掉了一颗门牙或打碎了鼻梁。大雨没有影响他们的兴致，再说光凭一个老板娘她又不能阻挡这些喝着酸葡萄酒的村夫们挤进店里继续他们的娱乐活动。  
如同冬日河上浮冰般的眼睛从那群大叫着开始下一轮赌注的人们身上移开，男人向着角落里的桌子走了过去。那里足够清净，也不会过于招摇，更不会在自己拿出胸口暗袋内那个瘪瘪钱袋的时候不显得这么悲伤。  
没错，所有人的生活都得继续，无论是酒馆的老板娘还是身为恶魔猎人的但丁自己。上一个委托是位于雷德格雷夫南边的一座小城城主发布的，本应是块肥肉却在但丁驱逐那个恶魔的时候出现了些偏差，当城主最爱的雕像因为恶魔的怒吼而倒地碎成一块块的时候但丁就明白了这个委托的结局绝对没有之前谈好的八十金币这么好看。

“四十！只有四十！”

城主努力拔高自己那与城门口那没头脑铁匠的旧风箱一样的嗓音让但丁撇开眼神叹了口气。就这样吧，但丁翻身上马顺手带上了帽子时他想着，四十就四十吧。四十金币排除铁匠帮忙修理叛逆的价格，剩下的至少还能让自己在酒馆里喝上一杯甜甜的白葡萄酒......不了，剩下的还是可以在进佛度那之前再给尼禄买一份礼物的，只是需要再绕些路去老尼尔家孙女的那家工坊卖掉些恶魔素材。  
但丁这么盘算着，摘下兜帽抬头看向送来葡萄酒的女士，随后便听到从柜台方向传来一声巨响以及瓶瓶罐罐碎裂的声音。

“......唉。”

但丁叹了口气看着匆匆冲过去的背影，手指又挪了几个金币放到了给老板娘的那一份里，所有人的生活都得继续不是吗？他伸了个懒腰后托腮看着酒馆窗边挂着的那几串大蒜眯了眯眼。  
他从来都不是什么会施舍的圣人，只是一个又看到了赚钱机会的投机者罢了。  
普通人的生活现在也和肆虐在这块土地上的战争一样，弱肉强食的生存准则如同盘旋在旧战场上的乌鸦群叫得刺耳。等着老板娘用刚从炉子上拿下来的平底煎锅让最后一个醉汉捂着冒烟的屁股嚎叫着冲出酒馆，但丁起身捏着那些个金币来到柜台。  
他将握着的手放在了幸存的柜台上，金币落在上面发出几声响声。  
捂着额头低垂脑袋的老板娘抬起头果断的拿起了平底锅眼神尖锐的扫向但丁。

“冷静，女士。只是酒钱。”  
但丁举起双手眼神挪到还粘着一块布料的锅底说道。  
老板娘放下了平底锅。  
“好吧，猎人先生。”她说道，“你也看到了我能应付得了那些醉汉，习惯是件让人讨厌的事情。”  
但丁点了点头，将靠近柜台的木凳子扯近转了个圈，抬腿跨坐下之后双手撑着椅背。  
“战争似乎永远都没有尽头......你看看我们的那些土地！现在本应该是一个收获的好季节，现在确实一个个坟场，风吹过来的那股肉烧焦的味道，天哪，我都已经习惯了......"  
妇人双手掩面低垂着脑袋，略带抽泣的嗓音从指缝中飘出。但丁没有说话，只是伸手捏起台子上的瓦罐，将一个木质酒杯放到旁边。葡萄酒的味道随着倾倒飘散开，他将杯子推到了妇人面前。  
“这杯酒算我头上。”  
妇人整理好情绪看向那双略微眯起的冰蓝色眼睛，而它的拥有者只是摇了摇头。  
“......抱歉，我以为猎人先生，或者女士都是铁公鸡呢。但我也没有更多的钱可以给你。”  
但丁想起了蕾蒂，忍不住发出了一声善意的笑声。  
“哦抱歉失礼……但我想你可以用些故事来交换，女士。”  
但丁说着将妇人的眼神一同带向挂在窗边上的大蒜上，妇人小声的倒吸了一口凉气。

预计的大雨倾倒而来，但丁终究还是成为了他口中那只莫里森家的落水狗。

“呸！”

但丁抹了一把脸上的雨水顺手将黏在脸上的发丝从眼前挪开，将飘进嘴里的雨水吐了出去却在同时被乡间颠簸的土路差点咬到舌头。看来倪克斯今晚注定悲伤，泪水都遮盖了密里涅的光芒。谁让酒馆没有提供住宿的地方，而但丁也在踏入这场大雨前听说了佛度那近期实行了禁宵，连城门都在太阳归巢带走最后一片晚霞时关闭。  
“佛度那的那些骑士夜晚就守在门口，连一条狗都不会放进去，”老板娘弯腰收拾着一地破碎说着，"城里的幸运儿们是不会被吸血怪物吓到花容失色，留下我们惶惶不可终日......"  
但丁喝了口葡萄酒，发酵的甜味在舌尖上转了几圈滑入喉咙，等着妇人接下来的话。  
“在现在这种情况下牲畜就是我们的命，死掉任何一只都是把我们向绝路上推一把。是猎户们开始发现的。如往常一样，他们走进森林准备打些鹿，运气好的话也许还有野猪。但......”  
“他们看到了被吸干了的动物尸体？”  
妇人伸手将窗边挂着的大蒜摆正，深深地叹了口气，点了点头。但丁的眼睛从晃动的物件上挪到自己手里的酒杯里。深色的酒液随着手腕的转动  
“起初是一只鹿，猎户们觉得也算捡到了便宜，带着鹿残余的部分还能换些皮毛钱。随后是两只，到后来是野猪。我的女儿在村庄里当裁缝，那天来我这做些小买卖时打着颤告诉我那些怪事离村庄越来越近，就在她来的前一天村长家的牛就在隔了一条河的树林里被发现了。老天爷啊......那怪物开始袭击人的话又该怎么办！”  
但丁只是略微挑眉，仰头将剩余的酒喝了下去。  
“所以，你女儿所在的那个村庄在哪儿？”

他没有否认自己接下这个可能颗粒无收的委托带着一点私心。  
这里是佛度那的地界，就算那个教皇老头目前的心思全放在隐藏在温和布教行为下的血腥入侵，作为骑士守护团团长的克雷多也不可能让这么个可能威胁到城市安危的怪物游荡在外这么久。  
况且从来都没有什么“吸血怪物”，但丁作为一个恶魔猎人明白这一点，他可能知道的更多。

“尼禄......”

哎！他不喜欢没由来的瞎操心。但丁扯下湿透了的斗篷帽子挠了挠头发，从刚才开始就挠着心尖的焦躁感让他无法无视。抿着嘴但丁略微勒紧马绳回头看向佛度那城的方向，远远就能看到那高耸的主教尖塔，肃穆与压抑引绕在那里张开巨口将点点星空吞噬。说认真的但丁并不喜欢那座城市，但对于尼禄来说他在那里才是更安全的。他对自己的想法露出了一丝自嘲的笑容，手腕一抖让马继续走在泥泞的乡间小路上。  
乌云将水分挤尽后边随着西风散去，暗淡的月光散落而下让银纱沉睡在湖面上。狼的嚎叫声渐起，幽暗的树林中闪烁着点点绿光。等但丁骑着马来到早已成为处刑场的那棵榕树下时早已是劳作了一天的人们沉迷梦中的时间了，他耸耸鼻子因为迎面扑来的腐臭味皱起了眉头。  
战争带来的痛苦与流血是滋养恶魔们的温床，是他们赖以生存的养料。近期恶魔们的活跃直观的反应在了但丁接到的委托上，虽然收入没有同比上升但他也不难了解到战争的残酷程度不可避免的再次升级。

“好孩子，好孩子——嘘——”

身下的马感觉到了风中飘来的不安，他烦躁的踱着步伐渐起点点泥水。但丁伸手拍了拍马脖子向右扯紧缰绳来到路边后翻身下马将它栓在了路边的栅栏上，随后自己走近了大榕树。  
那是几个松木做成的大型十字架，上面还存有类似烧焦了的尸体，但有趣的是十字架却没有被焚烧过的痕迹。但丁抬头眯眼看向捆绑着尸体手腕的麻绳，不出意外的在麻绳中发现了穿插其中的银线。伸出手，他捏着十字架上的可怜人的下巴露出口腔内部打量了一番，尖锐的犬牙露出的那一刻但丁便确定了这并不是一个普通处理战犯的地方。

“教团骑士们果然有来过这里。”

但丁说完叹了口气，他并不希望尼禄被扯进这件事。  
根据恶魔猎人们的生存指南上的描述这些生存在月光背面的生物，他们保有封闭的等级制度和所谓的自尊心。这些夜晚的贵族们若不是在极度恶劣的情况下是不会选择这种地方作为狩猎场，而动物也不可能是他们的首选目标。  
这本胡编乱造的指南早就被但丁丢去垫了桌角，上面过于陈旧迂腐的信息他也懒得丢进脑子里，唯有最后那句话但丁不能否认。从老板娘的恐怖睡前故事里但丁嗅到了一丝暴风雨的气息，动物的血永远不会是吸血鬼们的第一选择，过于腥臊和苦涩让他们嗤之以鼻。

“听着，孩子。如果一个吸血鬼已经开始吸食动物的血，不要靠近他，那将会是一头困兽，一个疯子。”  
但丁想起了斯巴达在尚未离开家之前对自己和维吉尔说的这句话，虽然随着这句话之后是来自伊娃柔声的制止。这句话的血色威胁融化在了母亲亲手泡的奶茶以及烤制的燕麦肉桂派飘出的香甜内，产生的战栗也因母亲温暖的拥抱而消散。  
后来他将这句话告诉了尼禄。  
那大概是几年前冰雪即将覆盖大地的那个月，但丁出发去莫雷寻找自己的双生无果后带着低迷准备回到雷德格雷夫重新休整，等来年花开之时带着新许的愿望再度出发。途径佛度那的时候他觉得自己有必要去看看那个就算不用吸血鬼的年龄判别都是个毛头小子。  
维吉尔的孩子，蕾蒂第一次和他说的时候但丁并不敢相信这件事，失望太多次让他不敢在对“维吉尔”相关的信息确认上过于果断，希望变成失望经历太多次，但丁不太像再次进入绝望的死路中。  
“我不想去。”  
“不，你必须去！”强硬的女猎人一拍桌子，但丁抖了抖闭眼鼓着腮帮坚持了几秒后，重重的吐出了一口气。  
随后他找到了尼禄，这个年轻的吸血鬼被来自教团的克雷多和姬莉叶兄妹保护了起来，甚至还隐藏了身份进入了教团夜间巡逻队。

“......那如果我变成了那样，但丁你会怎么做？”

那颗珍宝坐在他的身边，侧头用天蓝色的眼睛看着他。但丁擦拭着刀刃的手停了下来，随后指尖触碰刀刃划出一道破口。他将渗出血液的手指伸向有些呆愣的尼禄。

“我会给你一个拥抱。”

冰蓝色的眼眸里倒映着尼禄略微睁大眼睛的神情，随后他揉了揉鼻子凑近双手碰着但丁的手，低头让冰凉的舌尖划过伤口。

但丁回过神将视线收回，他今天第几次叹气了？谁知道呢，尼禄，维吉尔，这两个名字跟着咏叹调一同从嘴边低声流出，但丁最后将视线扫向献祭给人群的死者们右手放在胸前略微弯腰向下。

“希望见到你时，你还没有成为乌鸦们的饵料。”

随着话音落下的是一声尖利的野猪叫声，但丁寻声看去，边走回路边安抚了躁动的马匹，从身侧的包裹里拿出祝福的银十字缠绕到左手手套上，扯开包裹着叛逆的红色布条反手将剑扛到了肩上，随后迈开步子向着越发虚弱的声源走去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吸血鬼AU   
> 架空背景 略参考巫师3设定
> 
> 吸血鬼Vergil+吸血鬼Nero X 人类猎手 Dante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 但丁不愿意并且希望永远不要再发生这种事。

"那是傍晚，血色的傍晚，雷德格雷夫的傍晚；  
那是一声巨响，神秘的高塔出现在了众人面前，黑夜随之降临。  
巨塔的出现伴随着死神的降临，民众四散奔逃；  
仅有那一抹红色向着死亡前行。   
那是黑夜，暴雨的黑夜，雷德格雷夫的黑夜；  
血红与靛蓝撞击出的火花如同撕裂天空的闪电，炸裂在两人之间。  
叮叮，当当，叮叮，当当；  
巨剑落地，之后悄无声息。  
血色在巨塔蔓延，冰蓝堕入黑暗，  
离别之时火与冰的碰撞，曼珠沙华于他们唇间绽放。  
血色在巨塔蔓延，冰蓝堕入黑暗......" 

在黑色头发的女猎人将麦芽酒砸在桌面上的时候台上的吟游诗人正一曲唱完，舞台周围观赏表演的民众们无不例外的全都皱着眉头，更有性格敏感的贵妇拿出丝绸手绢垂头抹去眼泪。  
蕾蒂坐下眯着眼睛喝了口啤酒后托腮侧过头，在张开嘴往嘴里抛了一片风干牛肉后对坐在一旁的但丁说道：  
"难得看你在重新感悟人生，故事主人公。"

隐藏在银色发丝下的冰蓝眼睛在下一首曲的第一个音符飘出时将注意力转到了蕾蒂身上。但丁的手指捻了捻木杯张开鼻翼呼吸了一口。  
"我只是在想这些浪迹天涯的小曲天才们是怎么知道这些事的。"  
他略微嘟嘴用手指碰了碰沾着酒水的薄唇，惹得女猎手皱眉朝一旁翻了个白眼。  
"行了行了，别学贵族小姐那招了。我知道能撬开你的嘴的人不是我，"蕾蒂摆了摆手，朝窗外看去，街道上的士兵正拿着火把巡逻，琢磨着夜晚已正式开始，"崔西从佛度那回来了。"  
"哇哦，那个教皇老头居然舍得放我们的女术士回来了？"  
酒馆的门在此时推开，有着一头金发的女士在脱下兜帽时环顾后径直走向他们。

"但丁。"  
崔西在猎人对面的木椅子上坐下，穿着黑靴的右腿搁到左腿上。她略微挺直腰，捏着自己脖颈上的吊坠转了转，"教皇最近寻觅到了一把魔导器，并将他放在教团的实验室内。"  
但丁喝了口酒，然后顶着嘴唇周围一圈白泡泡朝崔西歪了歪头。  
"那是一把断成两截的东洋刀具。"  
但丁抹着嘴角的手停了下来，他皱着眉头却睁大了眼。  
"佛度那的教皇相信这把魔导器在修复好之后能带给他征服其他国家的实力，但无论如何他手下的那群术士都无法将它恢复。当然我知道教皇他们可不喜欢我，所以我换装混入术士队伍进入了实验室。但丁，围绕在那把刀上的魔力非常特殊，是我也无法理解的。但......"  
"和你在叛逆上感觉到的魔力同根同源。"  
蕾蒂那对异色的眼睛也看向崔西，在女术士轻轻点头的动作下睁大，随后看向依旧皱着眉头的但丁。  
"维吉尔，"但丁低头手指捏了捏鼻梁几乎是从嘴里吐出这个名字，他抬眼看向崔西的眼神里带着悲伤，嘴角却止不住的上扬，"是维吉尔的阎魔刀。"  
蕾蒂在面包上捻捻手指，她没有嘲笑这次但丁的表情。女术士拿起木杯抿了口酒水，她看着吟游诗人们的表演又开口说道："在我离开佛度那的时候，教团骑士们的巡逻开始变得频繁起来。据说是有人试图闯进实验室想要夺走那把魔导器。目前为止还没有成功，但留下的痕迹一次比一次靠近实验室。"  
"痕迹？"  
崔西再一次看向但丁。  
"那是乌鸦的黑羽，破碎的黑羽。你知道这意味着什么。"  
"你得再去佛度那，但丁。必须去。"

但丁在走近发出惨叫的树林时弯下腰隐藏了自己的身形，钻入了昏暗的密林里。他的瞳孔在黑暗的树林里张开变成一个圆形，足够的光亮进入视野让他能够分辨混合在树叶上的滴滴血痕。当他为了不惊动那只怪物小心靠近，从灌木中弯腰钻出时那个家伙似乎是意识到了危险飞快的离开了那个地方。野猪的尸体尚且温热但脖颈上的大块皮毛已被撕开，动脉被咬开时血溅开一大片但从那规则的半圆痕迹来看当时确实是存在另外一个生物在这里。但丁略微半蹲对比了痕迹，一个两足生物的身影出现在了脑海里。同时血的味道和痕迹指引着他向着树林深处进发。他站起身，吹了声简短的口哨。

“捉迷藏吗？但你身上血的味道我可是记住了啊。”向着气味蔓延的方向看去，他沉默片刻，“......真不想用到这个能力。”

稀少的发色，狩猎者一般的竖瞳，过于敏锐的感官以及逢凶化吉的狗屎运。但丁早就习惯了被说是恶魔猎人里的怪胎，被普通人惧怕着的同时还被同行们排斥。  
在常常听到的那句“你在猎杀你同类的时候不会有罪恶感吗？”挑衅中，早就过了会为此挥拳头年龄的但丁已经学会了左耳进右耳出，游离在人群边缘形成一种奇怪的自我保护以及强调自己是个人类的自我认知。

是的，人类。

生活在雷德格雷夫的年长者依稀还记得生活在远离市中心，那座有着红色屋顶的大屋中那位金发贵族女性。黑色的裙子上绣着金色的花纹，暗红的披肩衬托她雪白的皮肤。她有两个可爱的孩子，和精灵一样可爱，在每周最后一天的下午总会紧跟着母亲的裙摆来到集市上。  
他们会拿自己后院内种出的苹果交换一些食物，再花上些金币给那两个小精灵买一件他们想要的东西。年长，也许是年长的那个总喜欢在图书馆老头的小桌边踮起脚尖认真挑选着古书或者是羊皮卷轴；而另外一个，那就是个小顽皮蛋，木剑，弹弓没有一个能逃脱他的手。  
小顽皮蛋现在变成了独当一面的恶魔猎人，但那位认真的兄长却去向不明已久。  
至于那座房屋，在一些好奇的年轻人某一天发疯似的尖叫着从里面跑出来，甚至还有一个第二天便死在了自己的房子里，雷德格雷夫的人们便将那里当作禁地再也不靠近了。

当乌云散出露出星空时，但丁跟着血腥气暂时钻出了树林。泥土的气息中混杂着动物腐败的臭味，当然还有那股特殊的血腥气。但丁皱着眉头看着这片林中沼泽双手环胸打量一番后只能决定牺牲自己的皮靴，他用脚尖勾起一根长树枝捏在手中，向前插在地上，一步一步的继续跟着气味向前进发。那飘在空气中如同红色丝绸一般的气味扯着但丁来到一座倒塌了一半的茅草屋。没有犹豫，他绕到完好的那一侧对着地上那一大滩血迹眯起眼睛。

大雨，鲜血，死亡。

同时存在有这三个名词的今晚注定成为但丁不喜欢的一个夜晚，这无法不让他想起那时他与维吉尔在高塔上对峙的画面。雨水像是在两个年轻人之间放上了一面镜子，相似的两人，不同的想法让这对双生向对方举起了手中本应同时面对恶魔的武器。  
当但丁被那把东洋武士刀戳穿并被自己的叛逆钉在地上，并不好受的铁锈味在口中蔓延，从嘴角溢出。血色在巨塔上蔓延，模糊的视野里他努力扬起下巴看向半蹲下来的维吉尔，却发现那双眼睛黝黑一片，失去了身为人类是的那片蔚蓝。  
”维......吉尔......！”受损的肺部让年轻的但丁撕扯自己声带时及其痛苦，血沫在嘴角绽开，“你，该死的......对自己做了什么......”  
维吉尔伸出手指拂过但丁的嘴角，天杀的他居然到现在还记得那冷得像冰一样的指尖划过时的触感，随后他看着维吉尔伸舌将指尖的血液填去，略微皱着眉头似乎是在抱怨雨水冲淡了血的美味，张开的嘴角露出尖利的犬齿。

是吸血鬼。

“被马踢的.......维吉尔！你......”  
“我还记得母亲被撕裂的时候发出的惨叫，”他没有理会但丁嘶哑的声音，用手指磨蹭着自己的手腕，“身为人类太弱小了。斯巴达，我是说我们的‘父亲’不在，我们就抵御不了恶魔们的袭击。”  
“所以，你就......你怎么敢......！？”  
“我需要力量，但丁，更强大的力量。”  
透过黑纱但丁看着维吉尔毫不犹豫的划破自己的手腕，其中留下的黑色液体让他因失血二涣散的瞳孔收缩了一下。维吉尔抬手直接吮吸了血液，随后无言的低头让自己冰凉的额头与但丁的贴在一起。  
“......维吉尔，别让我不喜欢你。”但丁的声音几乎要融化在大雨里。  
维吉尔却哼笑了声，他冰冷的手指钳住但丁的下巴迫使他张开嘴，带着血腥气的吻落在他泛白的唇上。黑色的血液顺势进入了但丁的口腔，维吉尔甚至还伸舌压制住但丁的舌头好让那些血液顺着他手指的动作一同滑入自己胞弟用呕吐也无法排斥出的地方。但丁眯起眼睛，他感到自己的眼角居然还能有带着温度的液体划过。  
一吻作罢，维吉尔用舌尖最后舔了舔但丁唇上被犬齿划破的伤口，一松手重新把但丁丢进了大雨里，或许是最后一点好心他反手拔出了叛逆把他丢在了但丁的身边，抬腿向着塔边走去。

“养好伤，变强，但丁。”  
随后那抹蓝色便跳了下去，堕入了黑暗之中。

这真的很不舒服。  
但不能否认的是但丁这双特殊的眼睛和比普通人更健壮的体质得力于吸血鬼的血液。因此到现在还有许多人类冒着被吸成人干的危险也想要得到吸血鬼的垂怜——或者就是干脆猎杀吸血鬼。这世道就是把双刃剑，是人还是恶魔都不会然给对方好过。  
长时间使用能力所带来的后遗症让但丁靠着废屋旁的树干紧紧闭着眼睛来缓和针刺般的疼痛。这种混杂在黑暗中尖锐且漫长的痛苦不会立刻让人哀嚎出声，却也磨人到生不如死。但丁仰头继续用手捂着自己的眼睛，舌尖舔了舔嘴唇咂舌：  
“话又说回来，维吉尔，你的口味一如既往的烂......吸血鬼血这么难喝你怎么喝下去的。”  
连他自己都不太喜欢因此而想起在巨塔上发生的事。于是但丁更加嫌弃这个夜晚并决定在自己拿到委托金后直接进城找日历，然后把每个月的这一天定为他特有的“维吉尔见鬼日”，然后面对一碗加上树莓的酸山羊奶冻双手合十，感激它的治愈后满怀敬意的吃下它，绝对要。

咔嚓。

树枝折断的声音传来，随后是一阵血腥味飘来。但丁揉着眼睛的左手停了下来，右手慢慢抬起握住叛逆的剑柄。他能听到粗重的喘息声从面前那片沼泽对面的阴影中传来，兽化的吸血鬼又或者是某个吸血鬼为逞一时之快从而将某个可怜人转化成了不完全的吸血生物，攻击性极强，是为了狩猎还是自保......不，但丁放下左手睁开眼，血腥味带着低声的吼叫在左手银质的十字架晃动时猛得扑了过来。  
他知道有人在追踪他，他需要解决掉了看到这一切的人！  
那个“吸血怪物”弹跳力惊人，竟直接越过那片沼泽伸出锐爪带着劲风擦过侧步闪避的但丁脸颊，留下一道抓痕。惯性让他向前踩了几步才停下，直接撞断了废屋旁的那棵大树。树干嘶吼着倒下将废屋彻底夷为平地，月光却也因此得到机会驱散此处的黑暗。

“灯光都准备好了，你是要与我起舞吗？”

月光下但丁的瞳孔缩成尖细的形状，右手将为稳住身形而插入地面的叛逆拔出，转了转手腕剑锋指向那个露出尖牙的身影。野猪血液的腥臭味在那个家伙身上满满都是，但丁略微挑眉第一次看清楚了他追踪着的这个“吸血怪物”。他甚至还没有但丁高，却略微弓着背将已化为尖锐利爪的左手收紧。奇怪的身形让但丁将眼神稍许扫向他的身体右侧，右手上臂一以下空空如也这让但丁明白了这个看似流浪的吸血鬼为何会对动物下手。但更多的细节却没有更多的时间让他继续分析，那对藏在银色长发下闪着光的亮黄眼睛如果沼泽中动物尸骸上闪烁的磷火，带着疯狂的尖细瞳孔紧紧盯着但丁。吸血鬼的嘴角抽动着，可以直接要穿人脖颈的犬齿在月光下闪着森森白光，他向恶魔猎人一样将利刃般的尖爪直指着，被鳞片包裹的双腿发出胆寒的沙沙声。  
夜风扫过林间，在狼嚎出那一声长啸时面前的吸血鬼脚下生力如离弦之箭展开了攻击。尖爪直接抓上叛逆时发出刺耳的刮擦声。

“你这家伙力气还...真不小！”  
"——！！！"

但丁双手紧握剑柄被推着向后滑了一小段距离后，借力向右侧身让出空间后伸出缠着十字架的左手一把握住那家伙的手腕，祝福过的银器接触到手腕飘出一阵白烟，面前的吸血鬼因为疼痛而发出惨叫。抓住反击机会的但丁用力将对方向下一扯，趁身形不稳之时拔出叛逆手腕一转，剑刃朝着被靛蓝鳞片包裹的躯体劈砍而下。谁知那鳞片间竟然浮起点点莹蓝，转眼在被控制住的吸血鬼肩部与背部构成了一对形状怪异的羽翼。

【乌鸦的羽毛，但丁，你必须去看看。】

但丁惊讶的睁大眼睛，金发女术士的话在耳边响起。他皱眉咬牙转了手腕，本锋利的可以直接将恶魔一分为二的刀刃在几乎要砍上吸血鬼的距离被硬生生转开，改为宽厚的刀背压在那家伙身上。这个动作让吸血鬼找到了喘息之机，他转头用被黑雾笼罩的眼睛瞪着但丁，张嘴发出又一声怒吼，身上的莹蓝色羽翼突然张开，关节上那特殊的利爪此时形成一个拳头直击但丁的脸颊。一阵酸疼伴随着晕眩感包裹了但丁的脑袋，让他都没有意识到自己已经飞出了几米，直到后背撞上树干疼痛感才将他唤醒。

"......我要多收些报酬，嘶......"

他狼狈的从地上爬起来，用拇指按压了一下撕裂的嘴角。如果是普通人早就因为脊柱断裂死在这里了吧，但丁想着，用叛逆点地刚想站起眼前月光中出现一个阴影，他猛然抬头只来得及看到带着羽翼的身影飞扑而来，他曲起膝盖直接向尚未站稳的但丁胸口袭来，常年的战斗经验让恶魔猎人利用肌肉记忆向吸血鬼残缺的右侧肢体方向翻滚躲开了这撞碎岩石的一击。但发狂的怪物也没有给留下喘息的机会，他灵活伸腿蹬住残破的石块后跳翻身，落地面对但丁再一次发动了袭击。  
大雨过后宁静的夜里，从树林中先是跳出几只山羊与鹿，随后是灰狼们带着喘息冲出树林，飞鸟拍着翅膀惊飞而起伴随着树木倒下的巨大哗啦声。林中一片混乱间但丁仍旧在为自己的钱包努力着，面前这个吸血鬼并不简单，他的动作虽然狂乱却也自成一套，甚至让但丁感觉到熟悉。恶魔猎人好奇了起来，他并不打算直接杀了面前的小蓝人，他还有事要问他。

是的，那些羽毛，佛度那，他还有事要问他。

他转动了下手腕让叛逆横劈向弯腰扑来的吸血鬼，见他利用手脚的力量后跳躲开后自己也略微后撤一步将叛逆举至胸前，给自己了一个喘息的机会开口道：  
"好吧好吧，你是我最近旅途里看到舞步跳得最好的朋友了。冷静下来，我可以和你来一场正常的的对话之后再考虑我的钱袋子问题，你看如何？"  
狂躁的吸血鬼依旧略微弓着身体像是护着自己残破的右半边身体，混沌的双眼侧头看着他随后抬手舔了舔沾在他左手上的恶魔猎人的血液。

"你是谁，想得起来吗。"但丁说道。  
北风再度带来云层将月光遮蔽时，面前的吸血鬼开口了。  
"......但......丁......"  
"嗯？"

但丁发出了一声疑惑的鼻音，吸血鬼低头看着左爪略微颤抖的将沾着血的手指含到口中，他在颤抖，尖锐的牙齿将自己也咬破，漆黑的血液和但丁的鲜红混在一起。他认真地将手指一根根的吮吸干净，随后放下手转身看向恶魔猎人。  
"但，丁......！"  
吸血鬼在短暂的平静后突然爆发，但丁眉头紧皱举起叛逆面对猛然冲上来的家伙。谁知他张开背后的羽翼，羽翼上的利爪竟也有着不小的力量且不知疼痛，一把抓住了叛逆便向外扯去。  
"啧！"  
但丁抿紧嘴唇略微放松了对叛逆的控制，他试图知道一个空袭直接用十字架先行控制住他，却一时忽略了已经袭击而来的尖锐左爪。当左爪直接刺入肩头时但丁发出一声痛哼，他的手因疼痛而松开叛逆，吸血鬼肩上的羽翼顺势将叛逆丢至一旁，自己则借助冲击将但丁压倒在地。  
美味的血红再一次溢出，吸血鬼张开嘴低头就朝着露出的脖颈而去，半途却被缠绕着十字架的左手抵住。银器带来的剧痛让它再次嘶吼出声，左爪现在但丁的皮肉里抽搐着，带着甜美的血腥气在树林中蔓延，却未曾引来其他野兽。  
"......你既然，不愿意交谈，那就......！"疼痛让但丁收回了笑脸，他摸索着身侧的小刀，对于自己成为一个吸血鬼的盘中餐他一点兴趣也没有。而在此刻，他的左手上感觉到了些许湿润，但丁抬起头，吸血鬼脸上除了正在被灼烧的皮肤泛着白烟，之前被黑暗笼罩的双眼此刻却露出了些许光亮。橙黄渐渐向着淡蓝褪去像极了佛度那周围海滩泛起的浪花，但丁惊讶于吸血鬼的落泪，随后他听到一个熟悉的声音从面前传来。  
"......但丁，我......并不想.....伤害......你，人......"  
但丁眨了眨眼，随后睁大眼睛露出了无法控制的惊讶。突如其来的恐惧席卷了内心，他捏着刀的手渐渐松开，他张了张嘴却数次发不出声音。吸血鬼这时一把推开但丁的左手抵头一口咬住了但丁的颈侧。  
而但丁也在疼痛里找到了声音，他捏拳又松开数次，终于在呜咽似的吞咽声中他抬手轻轻拥住面前有着鳞片的吸血鬼。

"尼禄。"  
但丁轻声安慰道。


End file.
